Episode 6897 (20th June 2014)
"A concerned Marlon questions Bob about Donna's whereabouts; Ross is desperate for an update on George and makes a confession to Finn so he will pay the victim a visit; Megan catches Jai off guard with a business proposition; James moves into The Woolpack; and homeless Robbie realises Brook Cottage is free and swipes the keys." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot A worried Ross is desperate to get an update on George. Megan berates Leyla for mouthing off about Jai's financial problems. Victoria tells Chas that she's received a call from Robert and he's getting married in Mexico but she can't afford to go. James asks Victoria to make a cake for Finn's birthday. An increasingly concerned Marlon questions Bob about Donna's whereabouts. Robbie realises Brook Cottage is free and swipes the keys from Home Farm. Kerry is chuffed when she and Dan go to set a date for their wedding. Ross begs Finn to go to the hospital to find out about a guy who has been in a fight, lying that he is asking on behalf of a mate. Jai is frustrated that Megan is doing the dirty work for him and warns her to stop taking over at the factory. Finn is reluctant to go to the hospital and Ross is forced to admit that it was him who beat the guy up. Pete is adamant that it's Ross's problem but Finn can see Ross's desperation so relents. James moves into The Woolpack and Chas is bemused by all of his belongings. Finn and Pete find themselves at the hospital and overhear Beatrice talking about George on the phone saying that nobody's sure if George will make it through the night and he could be paralysed if he does. Pete finds an article in the newspaper and deduces that Ross was responsible for robbing the jewellers. He's forced to lie to the nurse that he and Finn know George, but Beatrice tells the nurse she's never seen them before. They quickly leave the hospital. Bernice seems fed up when Andy opts for a night with Adam watching football instead of with her. Jai apologises to Megan for his outburst earlier but is caught off guard when Megan tells him she wants to buy into the business. Finn and Pete confront Ross with what they've learned at the hospital. Finn tells him he doesn't want anything to do with it anymore. Kerry excitedly shares that she and Dan have sent a date at the registry office in The Woolpack. Nicola winds her up and inspires Kerry into changing her mind and opting for a lavish church wedding instead. Pete tells Ross that if anything comes back on him and Finn for visiting the hospital, he won't hesitate dropping him in it with the police. Cast Regular cast *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *James Barton - Bill Ward *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan Guest cast *Beatrice Treadwell - Christine Cox Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, Hallway, Kitchen, Backroom *Beauty & Bernice - Front garden *Mill Cottage - Living room, Kitchen *Dale View - Front garden, Hallway/stairs, Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Public café, Kitchen *Brook Cottage - Kitchen, Back garden *Hotten Road *Butler's Farm - Yard, Cowshed *Sharma & Sharma - Office, Corridor *Home Farm - Office, Stairs *Hotten General - Corridor Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes